clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dot/Gallery
In-game Dot Sprite.png|Operation: Blackout Sys Dot.png|System Defender Dot EPF Phone Sprite.png|Dot's EPF Phone sprite (as of April 2013) Small Cactus.PNG|Dot's Small Cactus disguise in WaddleOn: Sidekick Search Dot-The-Design-Gal Ingame outfit.png|Dot's civilian cover in-game outfit Artwork FirstImageDotNoHQ.png|Concept art for her appearance in The Veggie Villain DotQ11sV.png|As seen in The Veggie Villain Dot Pumpkin Yearbook 1112.png|As seen in the Yearbook 2011-2012 Agent dot.png|As seen during Operation: Blackout DotLookingThroughBinocularsCPTimesIssue-423.png|Dot in issue #423 of the Club Penguin Times DotNewPenguinLook.png|Dot's official EPF outfit artwork DotCPTimesIssue427.png|Dot wearing a disguise from Club Penguin Times issue #427 Dot 2015 Hi Res.png|"Dot the Design Gal" cover artwork (CP App) Dot login2.png|"Dot the Design Gal" cover artwork (smile slightly modified) Dot Halloween 2015 Dialogue Cutout.png|Dot at the Halloween Party 2015 Dot Ask Dot Cutout 2015 with watch.png|Dot from the 'Ask Dot' section of the Club Penguin Times Appearances Dot.png|Dot (In her first outfit) in a barrel located in the Lighthouse, as seen in the first mission of Elite Penguin Force Dot Spy Gadget.PNG|Dot using her Spy Gadget in her new outfit 123kitten1dotinyearbook.png|Dot in the year book Dot'sPersonalGadget.jpg|Dot with her Spy Gadget from an EPF Training Mission Frozen Dot.png|Picture of Dot captured by Herbert P. Bear Dot3.png|Dot in issue #423 of the Club Penguin Times without binoculars Meet Dot the Design Gal-Dot-wearing-disguise.png|Dot wearing a disguise in the 'Meet Dot the Design Gal' video Meet Dot the Design Gal-Dot-wearing-disguise2.png|Dot wearing a disguise in the 'Meet Dot the Design Gal' video Toy Versions Dot toy.jpg|The Dot plush toy DotPlush2.png|A side view of Dot's plush toy FirstDotPlushCP.jpg|Another image of the Dot plush toy Dotseries10.jpeg|The Mix & Match version DotMixAndMatchSet.png|The Mix & Match version DotMixAndMatchSetUnopened.png|The Mix & Match version unopened EPF Messages Dot Feb 21 Message.png|Dot's EPF Phone Message from February 21, 2013 a message.PNG|Dot's message at the end of a Field-Op adventure dot.PNG|Dot's EPF Phone message from May 30, 2013 DotEPFMessageJune272013.PNG|Dot's EPF Phone message from June 27, 2013 dot2.PNG|Dot's EPF Phone message from April 25, 2013 DotEPFMessageAugust12013.PNG|Dot's EPF Phone message from August 1, 2013 DotEPFMessageAugust222013.PNG|Dot's EPF Phone message from August 22, 2013 September 12 dot epf message.png|Dot's EPF Phone message from September 12, 2013 Messagedotepfnov.png|Dot's EPF Phone message from November 1, 2013 March52015DotEPFMessage.PNG|Dot's EPF Phone message from March 5, 2015 (referencing the SoundStudio Party) DotEPFMessage18June2015.png|Dot's EPF Phone message from June 18, 2015 (referencing the return of the PSA Missions) Dot EPF Message August 6, 2015.png| Dot's EPF Phone message from August 6, 2015 DotEPFMessageAugust272015.PNG| Dot's EPF Phone message from August 27, 2015 Club Penguin Times DotExposed.png|Dot, the not-so-secret-now agent Cpt416secretspop-up.PNG|The Secrets Popup of Club Penguin Times issue #416, written by Dot DotCPTimesPTTFReview.png|Dot's stage play review from issue #430 DotCPTimesGonzoInterview.PNG|Dot's interview with Gonzo the Great from issue #440 AskDotCPTimes440.png|'Ask Dot' from issue #440 DotCPTimesDisguiseTips.jpg|Dot's disguise tips from issue #497 DotCPTimesDesignGal.jpg|Dot's "new passion for fashion" article from issue #512 DotCPTimesFashionChallenge.jpg|Dot's "fashion challenge" article from issue #513 Dot CP Times Issue 514.PNG|Dot's Fashion Festival launch article from issue #514 Dot CP Times Issue 515.PNG|Dot's "Designer's Delight" article from issue #515 Old Dot CPTimes.png|Dot in Ask Dot in Club Penguin Times Ask Dot 2015.PNG|Dot in Ask Dot in Club Penguin Times Ask Dot 2015 hovered.PNG|Dot in Ask Dot in Club Penguin Times (when hovered over) Others Dot Signature.png|Dot's signature AddDot.png|A message when you search "Dot" in the friend list, it says "Dot is trying out new disguises. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island." DotBlogCategoryButtonCPBlog.PNG|Dot's button on the What's New Blog Videos Meet Dot the Design Gal - Disney Club Penguin Category:Galleries